Roy VS Kirito
Roy VS Kirito is SSS42X2's first OMM of his third season. It features Roy from the Fire Emblem series and Kirito from Sword Art Online. Description Following the events of Asuna VS Marth, The Black Swordsman has to battle the Young Lion! Can Kirito stop this lion's roar? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro Kirito was running to the grassy plains and finds Asuna, who fought Marth just a few minutes ago, lying on the ground knocked out next to a man with a cape, headband, and sword looking at her broken, but still breating body. Kirito just rushes at and delivers a slash at the man's body, but he defends himself from the attack. Roy noticed the look on Kirito's face and tried to back off and not start a pointless fight, however, Kirito wouldn't listen to his reasons in the first place. Roy just did what he does: take out his sword and get into a stance while Kirito does the same. Fight LET THE WAR BEGIN! BRAWL! Kirito makes the first move and slashes Roy in the chest, but he counters with a kick as they rapidly slash each other until Kirito uses Sharp Nail and knocks Roy down, but he ignites his blade and burns Kirito, then kicks him back. Roy then uses the blade's hilt and bashes Kirito in the head and smashes him down with his fist. 50.. Kirito then kicks Roy in the shin and shashes him directly in the arm with the Rage Spike. He jumps back and uses Vorpal Strike, but Roy blocks it and grabs Kirito's sword. He then throws him to the ground and smashes him in the face multiple times until Kirito rolls out of the way along with knocking Roy's sword back. 40.. Kirito takes the opportunity and uses his martial arts skills with Senda, Embracer and Meteor Fall, but Roy grabs his sword and slashes Kirito in the chest, creating a bloody scar. Roy then sees his opening and attacks with rapid sword swings and then throws his sword down, creating a storm of fire that knocks Kirito back. 30.. Kirito jumps back and grabs his sword and rapidly slashes Roy and knocks him back with Slant. Roy then throws his sword, but Kirito deflects it with Spinning Shield. Roy then jumps up and kicks Kirito in the face and grabs his sword and ignites his blade, stabs Kirito, and causes a massive explosion through Kirito's chest. 20.. Kirito brings out his Dark Repulser and rapidly slashes Roy in the chest and then uses the Double Circular to knock Roy far back. He then gets knocked back by a blast of fire by Roy's blade. Sparks start to light as both of them counter each other blow-for-blow until Kirito kicks him back and stabs him multiple times. 10.. Roy kicks his sword in the air and rapidly attacks Kirito with blinding speed until his sword falls in his hand as he slashes him multiple times until Kirito kicks it in the sky and prepares his Starburst Stream, as Roy can only watch. 5.. Kirito slashes Roy multiple times. 4.. Roy sees his sword and grabs it. 3.. Kirito goes for the fatal blow. 2.. Roy throws his sword down. 1.. A massive explosion of fire burns down the entire area. K.O! Roy picks up his sword and walks away. This Melee's Winner Is... Roy!Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees